


Defying the universe

by Querion



Series: Defying the universe [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Captain Kathryn Janeway and her astrometrics officer, Seven of Nine, go on an away mission while on shore leave on the Delta Flyer to see a nebula. Their shuttle passes through a trans dimensional boundary, region of space where matter and energy meet. In the universe they find themselves in, all inner thoughts can become reality as long as the thinker feels strongly enough about their thoughts.Could this be the door to an alternate universe?What would alternate Kathryn advise prime Kathryn ?It is an on going piece of work.Prime is used to describe people and the world where Janeway and Seven (from the Delta Flyer) came from. Alternate describes anything/ anyone in the new universe they find themselves in.





	1. Phenomenon

"See you in three days, Chakotay!"

"...but Captain?" The first officer said. He wanted to ask the captain to take a body guard with her. He knew of his commanding officer`s penchant for falling into trouble.

"Commander Chakotay is right, Captain. You need a body guard." Janeway crinkled her nose in distaste. She did not want a "baby sitter" wherever she went. She was a solitary creature who enjoyed doing her own things. Things like reading, relaxing in the bath tub, playing tennis on the holodeck or do some art work in master Da Vinci`s workshop.

 

Chakotay snapped his head up at Tuvok. How did he know that was what he wanted to say? He wondered. Vulcans! Telepaths! The first officer thought to himself.

 

Shore leave on the planet Sarnea 2 was always a welcome time for the Voyager crew. It was the time they "stretched their legs," stocked up on supplies and simply walk and play in the sunshine and feel the wind in their hair. Seven was planning on doing some maintenance work on her alcove. She was sure the thing was malfunctioning. Whenever she regenerated she would have images in her mind, of things she did and many of things she had never done before. On a few occasions she has had images of kissing someone who was undoubtedly female with red hair. She even remembered her scent. It was captain Janeway`s. Once, when her regeneration cycle was interrupted, Seven opened her eyes. She thought she just saw someone leave the cargo bay. "The captain?" She said to herself. These experiences were pleasant but they usually left the young woman disoriented and wanting to be close to the captain. An idea struck her. When the captain announced of shore leave Seven asked what she would be doing. Janeway smiled and told her that she was going to visit the birth of a new star in the nearby nebula.

"Would you like to join me, Seven?"

"I would love to, thank you, captain." 

"Well, then, be ready by 19:00 hours."

"Yes, captain."

 

Seven spoke to the Doctor about her nocturnal imagery but left out the kissing part and the pleasant sensations she felt after the kissing encounter. She felt that it was too intimate to be shared with a third person. Perhaps she would ask the captain one day. The Doctor concluded that she was only dreaming. The images she saw was of a familiar person, since Seven was close to the captain, she was bound to dream about her. That explanation seemed logical to Seven but it, however, did not explain why she kissed the captain in her dreams. She had never kissed anyone in real life, well, if the incident with Axum counted as real...."and the pleasant sensations?" Seven wondered.

 

The Delta Flyer smoothly glided up and out of the hangar bay and out into the blackness of space. Kathryn sat at the helm while Seven sat at the other seat monitoring the engines. Two minutes into the smooth flight Kathryn felt a slight disorientation and a slight headache. She looked at Seven and thought she saw the other woman holding her head and wincing with pain. The pain soon passed. Janeway blinked then looked at Seven again. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"Captain, are you alright?" 

"I am now...i just felt disoriented then a slight headache. Did you feel the same way?"

"Yes."

"It must be our proximity to the nebula." Janeway said.

"...but we are only two minutes into our flight. We are no way near the nebula yet, captain. The nebula is two hours away." The Borg woman said logically.

"We`re close enough!" Janeway found herself snapping at Seven, She sighed. "Speaking of nebulas where is our nebula?" Seven looked at the view screen then at her sensors.

"Captain, there is no nebula out there."

"Where is it?"

"I do not know." Seven`s was puzzled.

"I`ll try hailing Voyager. Delta Flyer to Voyager, respond..." None came. The captain repeated her hail a couple more times without success.

"All stop." Janeway ordered and cut down the engines. 

 

As the women tried to figure out what was going on or where they were, a ship came into view and hovered above them.

"What the...!" Captain Janeway said as she and her astrometrics officer came face to face with the USS Voyager. 

"This is captain Janeway to the Delta Flyer, respond!"

"This is captain Janeway to the Voyager. We require assistance."

"Stand by..."

 

Janeway and Seven felt the Delta Flyer being beamed into the Voyager. As soon as transport was complete the two officers got out of the shuttle to meet...captain Janeway, Chakotay and Tuvok.

"Where are we?" The Janeway from the Delta Flyer asked her counterpart.

"We are yet to find out. Join me in my ready room, captain?" Voyager`s Janeway ordered scientists to find out where the two errant officers had come from.

 

Captain Janeway, Seven of Nine from the Delta Flyer followed the other officers to the ready room.

"Coffee, black?" The resident Janeway asked her counterpart.

"Yes, please."

 

They all sat on the long couch on the upper level of the ready room.

"Explain!" The Delta Flyer Janeway demanded.

"Seven of Nine to the captain. We believe we know where our counterparts came from." The voice came through the captain`s comm badge.

"Where are they from, Seven?"

"Some sort of alternate universe, captain. It appears they came through the trans dimensional boundary where matter meets energy. It is an area which presents itself like a beautiful nebula. However, their warp core is damaged. It requires proper maintenance before it can be functional again." Seven said.

"Thank you, Seven." She looked at the new comers and smiled.

 

Captain Janeway and Seven of Nine from the Delta Flyer looked at each other. Seven raised an eye brow while Kathryn had a lop sided smile on her face. Seven thought the captain looked beautiful.


	2. Gateway mystery decoded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Seven of Nine attempts to explain how prime captain Janeway and Seven of Nine end up in her universe.

ALTERNATE UNIVERSE

 

Seven of Nine walked purposefully towards the ready room. She had more depressing news to tell the captain regarding the new comers` shuttle, the Delta Flyer. She pressed the chime at the ready room door and waited to be admitted in.

"Come in." She heard the captain say. The young woman noted that the two captains were sitting on the long couch under the window. She stood before them and placed both hands neatly behind her. Two pairs of blue grey eyes were trained on her causing her heart to beat faster than normal. Usually one pair of blue grey eyes was enough to cause wonders to her body. Of course that was expected because Janeway was not only her captain but also her wife. The young woman took a deep breath in and exhaled it. 

"The nebula captain Janeway and Seven of Nine were going to investigate is in fact a gateway to other universes or dimensions. They crossed from their universe to ours. Getting back will require a tremendous amount of energy focused on the exact coordinates they came through. We will require that much energy to provide exact conditions which will facilitate the process. This will open up the rift in space and will let the shuttle pass through. Unfortunately their warp core, impulse drives and many other systems were damaged while they traversed through the rift.

"All we felt was a mild headache and a slight disorientation...we did not detect any damage when we checked our systems. Why did we not detect any damage?" Janeway prime asked.

"High levels of radiation may have interfered with your readings, but i am only speculating, captain." Alternate Seven of Nine concluded. She left the ready room but not before she smiled at her captain seductively. Janeway prime raised an eye brow at her counterpart.

"Thank you, Seven. Dismissed." Alternate Janeway said to her officer and looked at her counterpart.

"What was that all about, captain? Fraternizing with the crew?" The prime captain accused her counterpart.

"Yes and no. We got home six months ago. They wanted to make me an admiral but i refused because that would have meant that i would be separated from my wife. So we headed back to the Delta quadrant tracing our steps and visiting all the friends we made on our first trip. I have orders from the Federation Council to set up Federation colonies here."

"Hmm, good point!" Prime captain Janeway saw logic in what her counterpart was saying. She furrowed her brows as she thought about something.

"Why Seven and not anybody else?"

"Why should it be anybody else?" Alternate Janeway replied with a question of her own.

"I don`t know, Mark?" Prime Janeway suggested while the other captain furrowed her brows.

"He moved on just like in your universe and i love Seven."

"...again, good points!" The prime captain said and laughed. "You know, i never thought that i, you, would be interested in dating a woman, Katie."

"Dating? Try `marrying.`

"You married her? Wow! I didn`t see a ring, though..."

"That`s because Seven suggested we have a different symbol to show our commitment to one another."

"I see. What is it?"

"We have necklaces with lockets. Mine has a piece of Seven`s first Borg implant to be removed from her body in it while hers has a lock of my hair in it." Alternate Janeway said as she took off the necklace and pass it to her counterpart.

 

That evening the two captains had a long chat in the ready room while alternate Seven of Nine helped her counterpart to build an alcove from the materials they still had on board the Voyager.


	3. Captain in trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be warned that this particular chapter is about rape. It is necessary for the plot so i apologize for causing any bad memories to some readers. Please use your own discretion.

ALTERNATE UNIVERSE

 

Sleeping arrangements were made for the newcomers from universe prime. Captain Janeway was to stay in the guest room opposite the captain`s quarters on deck three. Since the room was big enough for two occupants it was agreed that she was to share with her astrometrics officer.

 

The long chat the two captains had in the ready room was enlightening to Janeway prime. She noted a lot of similarities between herself and her counterpart but she also saw a lot of differences. Her counterpart married her astrometrics officer. She did not think she would be able to do that though she secretly wished she were not such a stickler of protocols. Janeway sighed and turned onto her side. She was lying on the comfortable bed. Her room mate, Seven of Nine, was yet to come home. She was still in the hangar bay with her counterpart and other Voyager engineers gathering data and working on the Delta Flyer.

 

There was a loud bang heard and the ship listed sideways throwing the captain out of bed. She quickly picked herself up and threw on her uniform on top of her thin pink satin night dress as there was no time to change. She knew this could mean trouble for the ship as the inertial dampers seemed to be offline. As Kathryn prime was walking towards the guest quarters door she felt herself being displaced. A moment later she found herself on the transporter padd of an alien ship. 

"Report!" The captain barked.

"An alien ship just materialized right on top of us. All attempts at hailing them failed, captain." Harry Kim said.

"Try hailing them again on all frequencies." So the Operations officer did this again but the alien ship coninued to ignore the hails.

"Maybe their comms system is down." Janeway said thoughtfully. Then she suddenly heard a hail from hangar bay.

"Captain, captain Janeway is not on board. Sensors show that a transport was in progress the moment we were first hit by some sort of weapon." Alternate Seven`s `s voice was heard over the channel.

"Thank you, Seven. I want both of you, Seven and your counterpart to report to the bridge. I need your expertise to try and get the captain back."

"Very well, captain." The two Borg women said in unison.

 

Janeway slowly stood up from the transporter pad of the unknown alien ship. She looked around and saw that the ship had a vaguely similar lay out as her own ship, Voyager. A tall woman, about six and a half feet tall stood at the base of the pad simply staring at her with brown eyes. She was well built and busty. She wore a long blue robe with a gold armour like metal over one shoulder. The other shoulder was bare. The alien was holding a long spear-like weapon in her right hand. Kathryn could see her tan arms were well built. Her long raven hair flowed down her back. The word `beautiful` came to Janeway`s mind. The alien reminded the captain of her chief engineer, B`Elanna Torres.

"I am Kathryn Janeway. Who are you and what do you want from me?"

"I am called La`kin, the Captain`s Speaker. She is the leader of the hunting party in this region. You have trespassed in our space. Why?"

"Take me to your leader!" Janeway demanded.

 

La`kin and Kathryn walked through a maze of well lit corridors. She supposed they were heading to the bridge to meet the captain of the ship. On the way they came across a lot of beautiful, tall humanoid beings who looked similar to La`kin. They wore similar designed uniforms. The only differences were in the colour of the shoulder armour, the robes they wore and the weapons they carried in their hands, perhaps to denote rank? Kathryn thought to herself. 

 

Finally they reached a place which looked like the bridge of the ship. La`kin stood before a tall woman who was sitting on what Kathryn assumed was the captain`s chair. The Speaker bowed at the seated woman, placed her spear on the deck and clenched her right hand into a fist. She placed the hand on her chest and kept her head down until she was spoken to by the seated alien.

"Speaker La`kin. You have brought me a fine specimen. I like the colour of her skin and her beautiful red hair. She will bring blessings to us and make our hunts successful. I shall not kill her." Janeway, who remained standing before the seated alien, released a breath she was not aware she was holding. Then the hazel eyes raked Kathryn`s body up and down.

"You will be mine. You will keep my bed warm on cold nights and entertain me for long hours." Then she started to laugh. Other crew joined in the laughter until the Speaker, La`kin, raised a hand up to stop them.

"May i speak, er, Ms...what did you say your name was?" Janeway was beyond terrified by these giant women but she had to use all her Starfleet training to keep herself from showing any signs of fear. She had to gather information, see what she was dealing with. She already knew that these people were a race of hunters. The word `Hirogen` came to mind. Her inner voice changed the word to `Herogen` making Janeway snort. She cleared her throat and waited for a response.

"I have not told you my name yet, Princess. Perhaps tonight i will!" The alien captain placed the back of her hand on Kathryn`s face and let it move sensuously along Janeway`s cheek. Kathryn felt degraded but remained standing. She took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled it. Some of the anger she felt for this being dissipated. Janeway`s logical sense decided to cooperate with the aliens. This could mean life and death. She had to play along until Voyager found and rescued her. Her stubborn self wanted to fight. She tempered the urge to punch the bully in the face and took another breath in and exhaled it.

 

Back on Voyager the captain continued to hail the aliens. She assumed that the alien ship did not want to fight yet they continued to ignore Voyager`s hails. Finally a face appeared on Voyager`s screen.

"This is Speaker La`kin of the vessel Ba`hat. You are in our hunting territory. Why?"

"This is captain Janeway of the USS Voyager. We did not intend to trespass. We were unaware that this region was your hunting ground. Give us our crew and we will leave immediately."

"We will not give you your crew, she belongs to my captain now. She is the captain`s trophy from our hunt. You are free to leave."

"May i see her before we leave?" 

"I will suggest it." La`kin said. 

 

A few minutes later, the face of captain Janeway and the tall alien captain appeared on the view screen. Janeway was dressed in a purple robe with a golden armour plating on her right shoulder similar to the captain`s, whose name they came to know as Tam`ar, Daughter of Tar`een the Undefeated. Tam`ar had a broad smile on her face as she spoke to captain Janeway. She seemed captivated by her "trophy," Kathryn Janeway. She kept looking back at Kathryn Janeway prime as she spoke to Captain Janeway on the view screen.

"Captain Janeway. Your punishment would have been worse for trespassing in our space. I have only taken one of your crew person as trophy. Isn`t that lenient enough for you?" 

"I do not respond well to threats and bullies, Tam`ar. I will now say this one more time slowly and clearly. Let. My. Crewperson. Go. Now." Unfortunately Tam`ar was supposedly immune to Janeway`s threats. She reached forwards and brought Kathryn`s face close to hers and kissed her deeply right on the view screen, in clear view of Voyager`s senior staff. Captain Janeway ordered for the view screen to be switched off. 

 

A sound of broken metal was heard as it fell to the floor. Seven of Nine stood on the bridge next to her alternate counterpart. She looked at her left meshed hand in surprise as if it did not belong to her. She watched the twisted metal which was once a hand phaser fall to the deck. Did she really do that? Did she care that much about the captain? Of course she did. Janeway is her friend.

 

Captain Kathryn Janeway sat on the chair on the bridge. She ordered Tom Paris her pilot to go to warp one. They were going to give an illusion of leaving the prime captain behind and devise a rescue plan.

 

Seven of Nine walked briskly away from the bridge. She went to her alcove and locked the cargo bay doors with Borg encryption codes. She sat on the dais crying. She did not realize what exactly triggered her sadness but she knew it was something to do with the alien Tam`ar touching her friend inappropriately. The ex drone hated feeling weak and helpless. She also hated the alien captain for humiliating Janeway. A few minutes later she saw the cargo bay doors swish open. Two people walked in. She did not want any visitors. Seven did not want anybody to see her in such a vulnerable state.

 

Kathryn Janeway heard the sound of twisting metal as she was talking to the alien captain. The sound was familiar having heard it numerous times in her quarters. Seven of Nine, her wife, often twisted and broke the duranium headboard of their bed during intense moments of passion. This particular sound, however, was caused by anger. Anger towards someone who was violating a friend or more...?" Alternate Janeway wondered whether there was more going on between her counterpart and her astrometrics officer that she did not know about. She will find out later. For now she has to go comfort and reassure her counterpart`s astrometrics officer.

 

That evening the captured Starfleet captain was escorted to Tam`ar`s quarters. It was so much bigger than hers on Voyager with a very large bed. The room was decorated in blues, silver and purple. Kathryn sat on the chair. She looked around the room. She was told that the captain was in the en suite and will be out shortly. Janeway decided to take a minute at a time. She did not want to think ahead of what she was going to go through or what she will be doing here. `Sleeping, of course!` Her little voice said.

 

Tam`ar got out of the en suite. She was wearing a long blue satin night dress. She looked at Janeway who was still seating on the chair, waiting.

"Are you well?" Tam`ar asked Janeway.

"Is that a trick question?" Kathryn threw back with a question of her own. The alien laughed. She was going to enjoy being with the redhead.

"No, it was not a trick question nor was the question posed in jest. It was a serious inquiry for your well being. I like you. I was hoping you would also like me."

"Why should i like you? You forced me to stay, you kissed me in full view of my colleagues humiliating me. Do you care about me?" The alien came closer and knelt in front of Janeway.

"I apologize for humiliating you. I was only displaying my dominance that you belong to me. I marked you. Nobody else will touch you now but me, of course. Whatever you say among the crew will be respected and believed as fact. Don`t you see that i am protecting you, Kathryn?" The alien woman said Janeway`s name for the first time.

"Well, you should have warned me of the cultural differences first! I may have cooperated...or reciprocated!" Kathryn regretted saying that as soon as the words came out of her mouth but somehow the joke either eluded the alien or she ignored it.

"May i take off your garments? I have these for you to wear." Tam`ar offered her a pink pair of soft pyjamas. Janeway accepted them and continued to sit on the chair. A few moments passed with the two having a staring contest. Finally the alien woman laughed and went to sit on the large bed.

"Very well, i have looked away. You may change your clothes. When you are done come and join me on the bed. My muscles are sore. Would you give me a muscle rub?"

"Muscle rub?" Janeway was buying time. Every time she closed her eyes an image of her friend on Voyager appeared before her. She was convinced that what she was going to do or what was going to happen to her would be cheating on her friend.

"Cheating? She is not your girlfriend!" Her inner voice said.

"A massage." 

"Very well since i am your slave i have no choice but do what you want." Kathryn was trying to play on the alien`s conscience. If she did have one. It was worth a try.

"Do not speak like that, Kathryn. I..think i have feelings for you. You are beautiful. You are courageous and i like the sound of your voice. When i kissed you i felt a connection between us."

"Charming!" Janeway said sarcastically. She was beginning to feel a tiny bit of arousal starting from the pit of her abdomen.

"Come now, Kathryn. Sit here." The alien sat up and brought Janeway to sit between her her thighs. The heat emanating from the area was intoxicating but Janeway continued to resist.

"If i refuse?" 

"I was hoping you would not resist me." Tam`ar reached her hands and moved the red locks from the nape of Janeway`s neck. She licked the area and kissed her. She felt Kathryn shiver. The alien smiled. She was finally starting to break the beautiful alien`s walls. 

 

Janeway felt her nipples tighten. She hated her body which was now betraying her. The alien sensed the captain`s arousal. She continued to kiss and lick the captain`s nape while her hands moved forward to the small breasts with erect nipples. Tam`ar rubbed the rock hard nipples up and down a few times against the soft material of Kathryn`s pyjamas. The feeling was electrifying. Kathryn threw her head back and moaned. The alien took advantage of this position. She moved away from Kathryn and lay the redhead on the bed. Tam`ar moved between Kathryn`s legs and leaned over her as she kissed her on the mouth as both her hands went to fondle the nipples. The kissing went deeper until Tam`ar started to feel her slave responding to her. 

 

Kathryn moaned. Her eyes were closed. An image of her friend invaded her mind and was now before her. 

"Touch me more, please." This was in response to the long fingers which had now wormed their way down through the pyjama elastic band. They went down until they reached the wet seam. Janeway felt her legs part wide. Her pyjamas were now lost. She did not recall the actual moment when she lost them. For a brief moment the Starfleet captain felt anger at not being able to control her body but when the long fingers touched her clitoris and moved it from side to side, she threw her head back and cried out. A jolt of pleasant sensation coursed through her.

"Kiss me, oh please?" The alien smiled. She was going to enjoy this woman all night long. She must remember to thank her Speaker for finding her this `Perfection.`

The alien flicked Kathryn`s clit a few more times. She felt the shorter woman stiffen then she convulsed in a powerful orgasm. Fluid gushed out as an offering to her captor. 

 

Kathryn cried out a name which she wished would make her happy as she felt a powerful wave of a strong orgasm wash over her. Her legs fell limp to the side as she breathed heavily. Janeway kept her eyes closed as if she did not want to face the reality of where she was. A few moments went by. The alien woman did not know what to make of things. Her previous sex slaves called out her name during orgasm but this particular one chose to defy her? She must find out more about Kathryn Janeway.

"Kathryn Janeway?"

"Yes?" Janeway answered. She had gone back to the chair. She did not want to share this slave mistress` bed. She would rather die than be raped again or make love to this monster.

"Who is Seven Annika?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You called her name out when you had an orgasm."

"She is someone special to me..." Kathryn said very quietly. The alien looked at Janeway and saw deep sadness in her grey eyes.

"Is she on your ship?"

"Yes."

"I...will take you back to her. I am...sorry for what i did to you." Kathryn was silent. Streams of tears ran down her cheeks as her body shook violently. She cried all night and refused to be comforted by the alien woman.

 

Tam`ar has had sex slaves before. Many sex slaves. She never felt any emotional connections to any of them but this particular one, the one called Kathryn Janeway, was unique. She managed to worm through her heart and made her feel guilty. The alien called her Speaker and ordered her to alter course. The Ba`hat set a course back to intercept Voyager. They sent hails in the hope Voyager will pick one of them.


	4. The captain conundrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the prime universe, captain Janeway and Seven of Nine were on shore leave. They had gone to see a beautiful nebula nearby to witness the birth of a star. They were due back in three days but they have disappeared on sensors as well as physically.

UNIVERSE PRIME

 

Tuvok, the security chief and the first officer, Chakotay, agreed to keep track of the captain`s shuttle. The officers knew how much trouble they would be in if Janeway found out but better to be dressed down by the captain than lose her.

"Where is the captain?" The first officer asked to no one in particular. He decided to land the ship so they could do their job from the planet`s surface. He was going nowhere without trying everything first. Seven days had passed since the Delta Flyer`s disappeared from Voyager`s sensors. Chakotay had called for the fourth meeting. He wanted an update from the remaining senior staff. Harry Kim and B`Elanna Torres were to go through all sensors and make sense of the data, Tom Paris and Tuvok were to check security logs to see if the disappearance could have been prevented while Chakotay and the Doctor were to go through all data retained in Seven`s alcove. This was a grey area as it was equivalent to reading someone`s secret diary but it had to be done if they were to find answers. Neelix was assigned to keep crew morale up. The shore leave had to continue but Neelix had to gather information, to see if any of the crew had heard anything connected to the two lost crew members. The Talaxian man did a good job gathering food supplies and encouraging crew to be active and motivated.

 

The fourth senior staff meeting was more promising than the other three. Torres and Kim found that the nebula which the captain and Seven went to see was unusually active. The birth of stars here took a very short time to form. "

"Nuclear fusion is a process where nuclei of atoms of low atomic numbers join to form a heavier nucleus resulting in a heavier element. This process releases a lot of energy. What`s unusual about this particular nebula is that this process is happening too quickly. A star is born in just a few years or less. It shouldn`t happen this way. The result is a lot of energy released, Chakotay. I am talking about millions millions billions of joules per second. No, i am not making this up. It could well be the door way to another universe! Think E= mc squared. Too much energy is produced causing matter and energy to be imbalanced. Anything can happen here." B`Elanna lectured.

"Such as?" Chakotay prompted.

"Such as a gate way to another dimension or universe." B`Elanna concluded.

"I thought you were an engineer, not a nuclear physicist." Chakotay said.

"I dabble!" The half Klingon woman said.

 

The Doctor did not find anything unusual in Seven`s alcove. Tuvok and Paris also found nothing out of the ordinary from the security logs.

"Now, how do we get them back?"

"We send a probe through the exact area where their shuttle disappeared from sensors. Hopefully we will get some data from it."

 

A probe was sent through a region of space believed to be where the Delta Flyer was last seen. Two hours went by then the Voyager started receiving faint telemetry from the probe from the other universe. The probe found a faint ion trail of a starship. Could it be Voyager?


	5. Plotting a course to intercept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Voyager and the Ba`hat set courses to intercept.
> 
> Janeway`s surprise for her wife goes wrong...
> 
> Captured Janeway is returned to her ship.

ALTERNATE UNIVERSE

 

"This is the vessel Ba`hat to Starship Voyager. We want to rendezvous with you urgently. Respond!" This was an automated message the gamma shift bridge officer picked up overnight. She alerted the first officer who informed the captain. Janeway gave orders to alter course to follow the faint ion trail of the Ba`hat. She wondered what urgent message could the Herogen people possibly want to deliver to them. It was estimated that they wound rendezvous with the Ba`hat in three days.

 

THE CAPTAIN`S QUARTERS

"Kathryn, please keep still. I cannot concentrate on my job if you `wiggle!` Seven of Nine was getting impatient with her wife.

"Uh! Annika. Do you really expect me to keep still? For your information that`s the most sensitive part of my body!"

"Incorrect! Your clitoris is the most sensitive part of your body. Shall i list the others?" The Borg woman paused from cleaning the nipple with gauze and saline water. She raised an eye brow at Kathryn. 

"Uh, no. OWW!! That really hurt. Is there another way of doing this? An anaesthetic maybe?" The woman complained as Seven gently squeezed the nipple on the left breast to remove pus off the pierced nipple with one of the kits the Doctor had given her, leaving fresh pink skin. The whole breast was swollen. Janeway had refused the Doctor`s intervention so he made Seven promise to look after her. Seven was given antibiotics, analgesics and dressing kits for Kathryn`s care.

 

Janeway thought back to a few days ago when she wanted to surprise her wife. She decided that the best way was to do something she had never done before, such as having her nipple pierced. She looked in the database and found a self piercing kit. She took it to the holodeck and got a female hologram to do it for her. The job was perfectly done but Janeway kept forgetting to do the after care. When Seven found out she was not sure how to react to the situation. She was both flattered and sad. She was flattered that someone could do something to their own body for her, that Kathryn loved her that much. She was also upset that Kathryn, whom she loved dearly, had damaged herself in the process.

"You should have let me clean the area. You neglected to look after it and now it is infected!" Seven chastised her captain. 

"I can take care of myself!" Kathryn snapped at her nurse as the young woman tended to her. Seven sighed. 

 

The ex drone carefully cleaned off the pus and wondered why Kathryn had let herself go in such a manner. Janeway lay flat on the bed looking up at Seven with grey eyes causing the ex drone to soften her looks.

"You will be alright, Kathryn." She said tenderly and kissed her wife on the lips. Janeway opened her mouth and kissed her back. A thought came to the Borg woman. She would make love to Kathryn as a reward for being a good patient.

 

Seven of Nine placed a pillow on her patient`s side and gave her an analgesic. She then lay behind Kathryn embracing her protectively. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in then exhaled it. It felt nice lying naked in each others` arms. She gently squeezed Kathryn and thrust her hips towards Janeway`s fleshy globes. The ex drone started to lick and kiss Janeway`s nape. She felt her lover shiver.

"I`m in no mood for this, Darling..." The husky voice said quietly. Seven snorted when she felt Kathryn wiggle her hips and push back at Seven. So they went on with the little game of gently teasing each other for a good while.

"Kathryn, how are you feeling?" Seven whispered.

"Fine, Darling. Your tender loving care worked wonders. I am healed! OWWW!!" Kathryn said and decided to raise her arms up to prove to Seven that she was healed. Unfortunately the abrupt motion caused a sharp pain to shoot from the small abscess to her left arm.

"Oh, my Kathryn, please just relax. Let the healing take its course. Do not interrupt. Remember what the Doctor said. He said that you need a lot of rest. I love you so much, Kathryn Janeway." Seven said tenderly and kissed the other woman on the ear. She felt Janeway shiver some more. So she decided to slow down. Perhaps they should just cuddle tonight, the Borg woman thought to herself.

 

TAM`AR`S QUARTERS

 

Kathryn Janeway refused to eat even though she knew better than not to sustain herself. Tam`ar, brought her delicious looking food and drinks. Kathryn would look at the food and throw up. The alien grew worried. If more harm came to this woman, she sensed that Voyager would not take kindly to Janeway being harmed or worse.

"Please, Kathryn. Eat something. You require sustenance." She pleaded. Finally Kathryn looked up at her.

"I am not your slave. You are not going to force me to eat but I will eat your food if you give me back my Starfleet uniform." Kathryn demanded. She knew she would feel better once she wore her uniform. It would somehow give her an air of control, at least in her mind. The alien giant woman brought the uniform and Kathryn put it on. She then sat on the chair again and started to drink an orange liquid which looked like orange juice. She took a fork and took a few bites from something which looked like pasta with mushrooms. Then she pushed the tray away. Tam`ar watched Kathryn silently. 

"What was special with this slave, no, not slave, she corrected herself. What was so special with this petite female that she has caused me to feel remorse for what i have done?" The alien asked herself.

"Your friend, Seven Annika. Is she your mate?"

"No. She is my friend."

"...but you implied...?"

"It doesn`t matter what i implied. She is my friend and i care about her!" Kathryn snapped at the woman.

 

Janeway was not feeling like talking to her captor. What was done to her was unacceptable. She felt violated and degraded. Right then she wanted to be left alone. Her muscles ached for sitting on the chair for three days and nights. She refused to share the big bed with her captor. That would be accepting the situation she was in. On the second day the alien offered Kathryn the bed but she refused when Janeway learned that they were going to lie beside each other. She could not stand being close to the tall woman any longer. Kathryn thought of escaping but where would she go? She did not know the ship`s layout, perhaps she could use her "privilege" that she was marked and now she "belonged" to Tam`ar. No! Kathryn would never use that. So the battle between logic and irrationality began in her mind.

 

Janeway had been in Tam`ar`s quarters for three days. On the fourth morning Tam`ar told her that the Ba`hat had picked up Voyager on long range sensors. They were going to rendezvous in six hours. The alien asked Kathryn to go take a shower and make herself presentable but Janeway refused.

"Are you going to sneak up on me while i shower and violate me some more?"

"No, Kathryn. I will no longer do such a thing to anyone again. Forcing someone to do things they do not want to do is also punishing oneself." For a moment Tam`ar looked thoughtful.

"I don`t trust you!" Kathryn said. 

"I understand."

"Do you really?! YOU ARE EVIL, CUNNING, YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HELPLESS PEOPLE! A BULLY!!" Kathryn shouted. Tam`ar moved back from the anger emanating from the small female alien.

 

Janeway felt better after her outburst. Soon Tam`ar was called to the bridge by Speaker La`kin. The Voyager was in range. The giant woman took Janeway to the bridge with her.

"Voyager to the Ba`hat. Respond."

"Speaker La`kin, here. My captain would like to speak with you, captain Janeway.

"Captain Janeway. I am returning your crew member to you. I apologize for the inconvenience we have caused you. Safe journey." Tam`ar simply said.

 

Kathryn Janeway prime materialized on Voyager`s bridge. The hail was terminated and the Ba`hat went to warp.

 

Seven of Nine was in astrrometrics with her counterpart. She excused herself and rushed to the bridge. As soon as her captain materialized on the bridge the Borg woman rushed to her side. She hugged her captain in a strong embrace for a while longer than social etiquette would dictate. Nobody seemed to be concerned. They were just happy to have one of their own back and without bloodshed.

 

The physical act of getting captain Janeway prime back was straight forward but the psychological ramifications of the capture was a different story.


	6. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn Janeway prime tries to deal with her ordeal on her own and fails. Seven of Nine offers her help.

ALTERNATE UNIVERSE

 

Seven of Nine, her counterpart and a team of engineers led by B`Elanna Torres, worked all day. They were almost done rebuilding the whole console and wiring including the toggle switches. Everything looked so original that Tom Paris prime would not recognize the difference. Seven prime wanted to see Janeway prime but it seemed that the captain was avoiding her. She spent the whole day with her counterpart either on the bridge or in the ready room. Then she would go to sick bay to see the Doctor who had given her a clean bill of health after she was returned to Voyager. From there Janeway would go to holodeck two to do some experiments on the "nebula" which brought her and her astrometrics officer to this universe. Once in the holodeck, Kathryn would place a lock on her comm badge and lock the holodeck doors for the duration she was going to use the holographic laboratory. In the evenings Kathryn would go to the mess hall and sit somewhere in the corner watching the world go by then sneak into her guest suite. She would promptly go to sleep or pretend to be asleep if she heard her room mate get in.

 

This went on for a week until Seven of Nine prime decided that she should make an attempt at talking to her friend. One night the ex drone returned to the guest room on deck three where she shared with her captain. She was tired but glad at the progress they made. All Delta Flyer systems were replaced and the shuttle will be due for a test flight in a couple of days. The young woman had walked into the guest room. She heard a quiet sniffing sound. Her enhanced hearing picked on more than sniffing. Someone was crying and that was Kathryn, her captain and friend. Seven was torn between two decisions. She could either barge in on her friend and demand what was wrong, or give Janeway her privacy and ask her in the morning. The Borg woman decided that if Kathryn was crying now it may mean that all attempts at dealing with her ordeal had failed. The young woman felt that an urgent intervention was required. She slowly went in the room and found Kathryn lying prone on the bed. Her small frame racked as she sobbed. Seven was not sure how long she had been crying. She hated the Herogen more for hurting her friend. 

 

"What else did they do to her captain?" The young woman wondered.

 

Seven sat at the edge of the bed. It seemed Janeway had not even known that she had company. Or could she be trying to let someone in? Seven was growing hopeful but she dared not believe that as a fact. Kathryn Janeway was known to never let anyone anywhere near her heart. Seven continued to sit and wait to be acknowledged. She was prepared to either be sent out of the room or shouted at. After ten minutes had gone Kathryn had stopped crying. She just lay quietly where she was. Ten more minutes had passed and Seven was beginning to think that the captain had finally gone to sleep then suddenly she heard Kathryn say something very quietly.

"Seven, i`m cold." 

"Shall i ask the computer to raise the temperature of the room?"

"No, i want you to just hold me?" She asked. 

 

Seven was overjoyed. She moved further up and sat at the head of the bed with her back leaning against the head board. She helped Janeway into a sitting position so that her back was against Seven`s chest. The Borg woman pulled the covers around them so that they were in a nice, warm nest of blankets. Seven gently squeezed the shorter woman in silent reassurance. She heard the woman sigh. A few minutes later her breathing was quiet and even indicating that she had fallen asleep. Seven peered at the beautiful, relaxed face. It was then that the young woman realized that she loved her friend and captain, Kathryn Janeway. Seven kissed her forehead and gently lay her down. She quietly went and did her ablutions then she rejoined the captain on the bed. She carefully moved behind Kathryn and embraced her from behind. She felt Janeway wiggle and moulded herself into Seven`s curves. The young woman smiled to herself. She thought that they were two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly. If tomorrow Janeway decided that she made a mistake accepting her friend`s help then Seven will deal with that when the situation will arise. Right now Kathryn needed Seven. Her friend needed her to just be there.

 

Sometime in the night Kathryn moved about restlessly as if she was wrestling with someone. Seven gently rubbed her back. She whispered words of encouragement to the captain which soon calmed her down. In the morning Kathryn woke up to note that she not only had a bed mate but she also had been lying in her bed mate`s arms. Janeway blushed but soon saw how illogical feeling embarrassed of the situation was. She turned in Seven`s arms and smiled brightly.

"Morning, Seven. I am so sorry for the inconvenience i`ve caused you." She moved out of the warm cocoon of blankets and the human "mattress" to stand up and stretch herself. That was when she realized that she was still wearing her uniform.

"You should have just kicked me out, Seven. You let me use you like a mattress?" Janeway laughed as she went to the bathroom.

"I could not kick you out, captain because it was your bed. As for your mattress. I was glad to serve as your mattress. I wish i was more..." The young woman said while Janeway looked at her, surprised at the words that were spoken. Kathryn had always suspected that Seven had more than friendly feelings for her. She too felt the same way. "Could Seven be...?" The auburn haired captain did not want to "go there."

 

"Good morning, captain. Did you manage to get some sleep?"

 

"Oh yes i have. I can`t thank you enough. You are a good friend, Seven. Thank you so very much." She kissed the young woman on the lips. Seven was surprised that the captain kissed her on the mouth. The kiss sent tingling sensations from the mouth to all parts of her body. 

 

"You are welcome." Seven said.

 

The captain and her crew member emerged from the guest quarters and walked towards the turbo lift which will take them to deck six, holodeck two. Janeway wanted to show Seven what she found out from the recreation of the conditions which led to their trans dimensional jump. Seven was impressed that the captain had done the recreation herself and was accurate. Later during staff meeting, Janeway prime explained her findings. The senior staff agreed to recreate the conditions and send a probe through. Hopefully they could establish a link with Voyager`s counterpart, assuming they were still searching for their captain and the astrometrics officer, and together the two ships could figure out what was going on and come up with a solution.


	7. Signs of healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn Janeway from the prime universe is beginning to move on from her ordeal. Seven of Nine prime acts out of character.

ALTERNATE UNIVERSE

"Captain Janeway to holodeck two, please respond!"

"Janeway, here."

"You and Seven of Nine are needed on the bridge."

"On our way!" Janeway prime and her astrometrics officer briskly walked down the corridor on their way to the bridge.

 

All the senior staff on the alpha shift stood at their respective stations staring at the view screen. They could see a probe hovering in space right before them. It bore the encryption USS VOYAGER NCC-74565 on the side. 

"Beam it to the hangar bay." The captain ordered. Then she looked at her counterpart. "Captain, it looks like your crew missed you, after all!" The bridge crew laughed and joked about it. 

"I do enjoy having two captains and two astrometrics officers on board our ship, captain, but i`m not sure i can survive the double force ten glare!" Tuvok raised an eye brow at him and went back to monitor his station as he transported the probe to the Voyager`s hangar bay. Harry Kim looked at his friend and shook his head disapprovingly. Chakotay had a small smile on his face.

"Lieutenant Paris, please don`t give us a reason to exercise said `force` on you?" Alternate Janeway said. The bridge crew laughed some more as the two captains, Seven prime and alternate Tuvok went to the hangar bay to see the probe which has supposedly come from the prime universe.

"This probe was sent six hours ago, captain. It appears that it started sending telemetry back two hours ago. This may explain that we are in alternate universes of each other rather than parallel."

"I see. Who`s ahead of who, i wonder?" The alternate captain asked as she and Seven Prime opened the probe`s hatch to access the computer inside.

 

An urgent staff meeting was held where the senior staff heard a recording of B`Elanna Torres prime`s lecture on the nebula. She also called it a black hole and a gate way to other dimensions. They also listened to the in depth plans on how to reopen the "gate" and the calculations of energy required to open the gate so that their universes may be able to interact with each other physically. An immediate problem was noted by both Seven of Nines. It seemed it was easier to open the gate from the prime universe since the nebula and all the energy was on that side. On the alternate side of the universe the energy was not as much. It required some boosting. 

 

Janeway prime sighed internally. She so much wanted to go home to her own universe. She strongly wished the energy at the gate was as strong as on prime universe. Her wish was so strong that she began to visualize this in her mind. An idea struck her. She had to try it. Janeway abruptly interrupted the meeting.

"Captain, if i may speak?" She asked her counterpart politely.

"I would like to try out an idea Seven and i were working on earlier. I think it could work!" Alternate Janeway thought the captain looked so much happier than she had been since she arrived to this universe.

"Very well, keep me posted. Dismissed." The senior staff filed out of the conference room and went back to their stations.

 

The recreation Seven and the prime captain was promising. They recreated a holodeck simulation of the nebula and let the hologram of the Delta Flyer pass through. The thirteen times they tried the simulation succeeded. When Seven asked the captain why she tried the simulation thirteen times, Janeway`s reply was "Why any other number of times? We could have tried seven or nine times and we would still have had similar results!" She had an adorable lop sided smile which always made the ex drone`s heart miss a beat.

 

Seven of Nine prime raised an eye brow at the playful captain, her choice of numbers seven and nine was clear to the Borg woman that she was flirting with her. Seven decided to prove her theory. 

"Ah, i see captain. Perhaps we should try four more times then twice more?"

"Why?" The captain asked.

"I like the four pips on your neck and the two kissable lips...Also i have never thanked you physically for rescuing me from the..." 

"Hmm, wanna try that?" Kathryn threw back. Their flirting was interrupted by a hail from the bridge.

"Captain, your presence is required on the bridge!" They both left the holodeck and ran to the bridge.

"We are under attack!" Alternate captain Janeway said as both captains went to sit on their captains chairs.

"Have you identified them?" Prime Janeway said as she sat beside the captain and looked at the view screen. 

"No."

 

A multitude of tiny ships shaped like bats were firing tiny green and yellow beams of energy at Voyager. Tuvok briefly looked at his tactical console then at the two captains.

"Our shields are holding at 99.8%, captains."

"Seven, have the Borg met this people before?"

"Yes, they are from a xenophobic race, the Bats. They have poor eyesight and their technology is unremarkable, rendering them unworthy of assimilation. They are a pirate group, stealing and salvaging technology wherever they go. They do not like strangers in their space and we may have accidentally entered in their territory. I recommend we flash them with a very bright beam of light and go to warp!" Seven prime said with a straight face.

"Do it!" Captain Janeway said. It was the least she could do to stop herself from laughing hysterically on the bridge in front of her officers. Seven of Nine, her spouse, rolled her eyes at her.

 

Tuvok flashed a strong beam of light from the deflector array. A few moments later the tiny Bat ships scampered away in all directions. Janeway prime looked at the view screen. She did not know why the phrase "scampering away" fitted the description of what the tiny ships were doing. Clearly they had no legs, well the creatures operating the ships may have legs, but she will never know this. Janeway prime held on to the arm rest of her captain`s chair in an attempt to control her laughter which was bubbling up. It threatened to burst out. The captain looked down on the deck in front of her. She then made a mistake of looking at Seven of Nine prime, who was standing at the engineering console next to her counterpart. Both looked back at her with ice blue eyes. She was just in time to see the women rolling their eyes. `What?! Seven rolled her eyes at me!` Janeway thought to herself. She burst out laughing, joined by Tom Paris and all the other bridge officers, except Tuvok, who simply raised an eye brow.

 

That night Kathryn Janeway and her counterpart were chatting in the ready room. The alternate captain felt that she should probe in her "sister`s personal life. She knew how difficult a task it may turn out to be but she hoped she would manage somehow.

"So Katie, what do you feel about dating?"

"Hmm?" I`m quite happy drinking my coffee!" Janeway prime replied while taking a sip at her cup of coffee. Alternate Janeway sighed. `So this is how difficult we are?` She thought to herself. She pressed on.

"You aren`t getting any younger. You need to start dating again."

"It has crossed my mind..."

"...and?"The alternate woman prompted.

"I am not dating Chakotay!"

"I know that! Who`s the lucky guy, then?"

"Someone you`re not thinking about but they don`t know it yet!"

"A hologram?"

"Hell, no!"

 

Seven of Nine lay in bed looking up to the bulk head above. Kathryn was yet to come home. The ex drone had inquired the computer to find out the captain`s whereabouts. She knew her captain was having a chat with her counterpart in the read room. Seven thought back to her interaction with her captain that morning, the playful and flirtatious side of Kathryn Janeway. She also thought about the tender and vulnerable side Janeway had allowed her to see. Was Kathryn letting her in? Should she dare hope something may come out of their interaction? The Borg woman hoped. An idea started to form in her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comments and kudos. Thank you :)


	8. For the love of my captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn Janeway and Seven of Nine are still stuck in the alternate universe. Seven of Nine has fallen in love with her captain while Janeway is hedging around the subject. Her recent ordeal had affected her more than she knew. Will Seven be the one to assist with the emotional healing? Seven cooks Janeway a special meal.

ALTERNATE UNIVERSE

 

That evening Seven of Nine prime walked back to the guest room she and the prime captain shared. She decided to prepare a special meal for her captain. She looked in the data base and found a simple and easy recipe. There were many recipes to choose from but the Borg woman decided on lentil soup to start the dinner then a cod substitute and creamed spinach casserole. She went on to quickly and efficiently prepare the dish. She also planned on serving Bajoran spring wine which she hoped Janeway would enjoy.For dessert she settled on some slices of peaches, papaya fruit, red water melon, strawberries and grapes. The Borg woman cut and arranged these fruits in such a way that they were shaped like a woman`s naked body and the genitalia. She knew she was taking a great risk by doing this. Kathryn Janeway may not respond at all favourably to this...or she may throw herself at the young woman. Either way Seven would not know if she did not make an attempt at finding out how Kathryn`s reaction would be. The young woman checked with the computer and learned that the captain was on her way to the guest room so she went to the bathroom and run the bath.

 

Captain Janeway prime had finished talking with her counterpart in the ready room. All her counterpart did was `force` her to start dating, Janeway smiled to herself. She knew that her `sister` meant well. She then thought back to her interaction with her astrometrics officer, how flirty she was with her. `So Seven likes my pips and my lips, huh?` She smiled to herself as she walked down the corridor on deck three. 

 

Janeway pressed the chime and entered. Her nostrils were filled with a warm and wonderful aroma of home cooked food. The starship captain stood in the middle of the living area of the guest room and wondered. At that moment she saw her room mate walk out from the kitchenette. She was wearing a red apron. Seven invited her in and smiled a small smile at the captain. Janeway then looked at the set table, the candle and crockery. `This is serious, old girl. Brace yourself, but say nothing stupid.` Her little voice warned. 

"What`s all this, Seven?"

"Dinner." The Borg woman replied simply. She was not so sure of how to respond so she decided a short answer would be appropriate.

"I mean...it looks beautiful..." `Are you going to thank her for all the effort?` Her voice reminded her. "Thank you. Shall i go and change?" She smiled at her room mate.

"I took the liberty of running you a bath. I was not sure i should do that but i felt that you may appreciate a bath..." Seven said. She felt unsure. `This flirting and dating business is difficult.` The young woman thought to herself.

"It`s just what i needed. Thank you, Seven." Janeway said. She then stood in front of her astrometrics officer and looked intensely between her eyes for a few seconds with a smile on her face. Then she walked to the bathroom while taking her command jacket off her shoulders as she went.

 

Seven of Nine stood in the kitchenette leaning against the work surface. She felt dazed at the intense look Janeway gave her before she went into the bathroom. What was she feeling? She asked herself. Human sensations may be new to her but the ex drone knew exactly what she wanted from the older woman. Closeness. Intimacy. She wanted to be held tight by Kathryn. She wanted to be cherished by the older woman and cuddle with her. Did Kathryn want the same thing? That was an entirely different story. Seven sighed and went on to check on her casserole and did some finishing touches to the table setting. All what was required to do now was to wait. The Borg woman filled her waiting time by checking her messages with her counterpart. Alternate Seven helped her to choose what clothes to wear on such an occasion, how to style her hair and make up.

 

Captain Janeway prime took off the last of her clothes and immersed herself in the lavender scented bath. She wondered how Seven knew her favourite scent was lavender. She closed her eyes and leaned back. The bubbles had covered her up to her neck. Janeway thought of the tall blonde woman in the outer room. How she had gone to the trouble of preparing the lovely meal and the bath. `Could she be...? In love with her? A female?` `Of course, Katie, she`s in love with you. Now brush up on your anatomy and physiology. You`re gonna need it!` Her voice said reasonably. `I have zero experience in making love to a woman...the incident with Sam at the academy does not count. I was drunk. The recent incident with that...alien does not count either. I was....` Janeway did not finish the sentence. She completely blocked her mind to the incident. She did not want it to ruin the beautiful evening which Seven had planned for them.

 

She quickly got out of the bath and knocked her knee on the side in the process, cursed herself for being clumsy and grabbed a towel from the side of the tub. She dried herself as she walked to the bedroom. Kathryn chose a white vest, a checked long sleeved shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She completed the look with a pair of white sandals. Kathryn was beginning to feel hopeful, for what exactly, she did not know. She put some perfume to her pulse points, just in case. `Just in case of what?` Her inner voice asked. Kathryn only smiled. 

 

Janeway was still smiling when she emerged from her bedroom. She found Seven carrying two small bowls of soup. She placed them on the table and sat down. Janeway joined her on the opposite side of the small table. The captain noticed that Seven was wearing a sleeveless blue dress with white trainers. Her hair was tied in a neat pony tail. She smiled at the chef and complimented on her outfit which really brought out the colour of her eyes. The young woman smiled and thanked her dinner guest.

"The soup looks delicious. Lentil soup, my favourite!" Kathryn beamed at her friend and colleague. She enthusiastically reached for her spoon and started to eat her soup. Seven smiled and joined her eating her own soup. Then they had the spinach casserole which went well with the wine. Kathryn was careful to not drink too much. She was afraid of getting too drunk and lose control. `What else would happen to me when i am drunk?` She thought to herself. `Last time someone forced me to...` Janeway, for the second time, forced her unwanted thoughts out of her conscious mind. She took a deep breath and relaxed. Frankly she thought that she was done dealing with the abuse she suffered when she was kidnapped by the Herogen hunting party. She smiled at her companion. Seven smiled back. Seven cleared the table for dessert. Her heart beat fast. Should she bring out the dessert? Will it ruin the evening? Finally the ex drone decided that she would never know of Janeway`s reaction if she did not bring out the dessert. 

"Captain, are you ready for dessert? I decided that fruit would be the best to go with our meal." Janeway smiled at the woman as she waited for the Borg woman to put the tray on the table. When she looked on the tray her smile vanished. 

 

Seven looked closely at Kathryn`s reaction. The smile had disappeared. In it`s place was the look of curiosity or was it wonder? In reality Kathryn was flattered. She was also curious as to the reason for Seven`s choice of dessert? The older woman looked at the two slices of peaches and strawberries placed in such a way that they looked like a woman`s labia majora, the strawberries looked like the inner folds and the grape at the top looked like the clitoris. The melon and papaya slices were neatly arranged like breasts with grapes as nipples. Janeway looked at the tray with a smile on her face. She refused to be embarrassed. She then looked at her companion across the table.

"So do we eat dessert?" She raised an eye brow challengingly.

"If you like...?" Seven raised her eye brow at her friend.

 

Janeway caressed the melon and papaya pieces with her long fingers starting from the top to the bottom. Every time she did she edged closer to the two grapes. Finally she fondled one grape and picked it up with her fore finger and thumb. She slowly stretched her hand towards her companion and Seven opened her mouth. The young woman opened her plump red lips to receive the grape. She let her warm tongue caress Janeway`s long fingers. Janeway saw that her companion had closed her eyes. She heard a moan coming from Seven as she deliberately chewed slowly on the small fruit.

 

Kathryn shivered at the sensation of Seven`s tongue caressing her fingers. She cleared her throat.

"Well, it was only appropriate for my hostess to take the first bite of the dessert." She said. Seven took that as a very positive sign, that Kathryn was agreeable to eating dessert. 

 

The young woman reached for the other grape. She fed it to Janeway who took the grape on her tongue and sucked on the invading fingers. She felt a jolt of desire course through her body. Her nipples pebbled instantly and strained against her tank top. Luckily her long sleeved checked shirt hid everything from view. Kathryn moaned at the sensation. She tempered down her emotions as for an instant she remembered that she was not supposed to have sexual arousal. Then a moment later she found out that she could. Clearly her recent ordeal on the alien ship, the Ba`hat, was still affecting her. Physical healing had already taken place but it seemed she was deeply affected by it. Perhaps this evening was not a good idea. 

 

Seven of Nine saw the slight change in her captain`s mood and the quick recovery. She smiled encouragingly at the captain.

"Captain, would you like a peach?" Seven reached her long fingers and caressed the sides of the yellow fruit. She reached one finger and gently entered it in the centre, at the gap between the two fruits. When she removed it Seven took a slice and fed it to Janeway.

"Why do you call me captain? We are hardly on duty?" The breathless Kathryn asked as she chewed on the juicy morsel. She was beginning to get affected by whatever Seven was doing. It must be the wine, Kathryn thought to herself.

 

The older woman took the other slice and fed Seven. This time the young woman openly sucked the fingers that fed her the peach slice. She moaned and closed her eyes. "Kathryn...." The captain heard her name whispered to her. It felt like a caress to her skin, no, not her skin. If she was to be honest with herself, Janeway felt the sound which uttered her name caress her intimate areas deep down. She did not know how this was possible. It must be the wine, she maintained while her inner voice laughed at her.

 

The two women finished eating their meal so they went to sit on the couch. Kathryn thanked Seven for the wonderful meal. Seven sat beside her and smiled. They chatted for a while until the older woman decided to call it a night. She got up and kissed Seven on the cheek and left for her bedroom. `What are you doing, Katie? You`re leaving her?` Her inner voice protested but Janeway kept going. 

 

Seven of Nine looked at Janeway`s retreating back and sighed. She caressed the area on her cheek where Kathryn had just kissed. She would relive this kiss for a long time. The young woman sighed and went to her own bedroom. She lay on the bed looking up.

`Kathryn loves me. I saw it in her eyes and actions. She just does not want to let herself go. Perhaps it is too soon to indulge her in such activities.` Seven reasoned with herself.

 

Later that night Seven`s keen sense of hearing picked up crying and whimpering coming from the captain`s room. She tiptoed and stood in the doorway. She saw Kathryn moving about in bed restlessly as if she was struggling with someone to leave her alone.

`No, don`t...touch...me. You...mons...ter!! Seven! Annika! Please!` Seven had heard enough. She went into the room and gently sat the captain up. She found out that Janeway was completely naked. Her body was sweaty and sticky. Seven wrapped the struggling woman with a sheet but the young woman`s body reacted to seeing Kathryn`s nakedness. Seven had to force herself that she was there for Kathryn, not for her selfish desires.

 

The naked captain Janeway was forced onto the large bed in Tam`ar`s room. Her legs were splayed wide apart. She could feel Tam`ar pushing her large frame between her feeble thighs. A large finger reached for her opening and pushed in then out. It was painful at first but soon her hips started to respond to the sweet and painful torture. The pistoning and wet sounds caused the large alien to moan. She reached down and sucked on one pebbled nipple of the captain while her other hand pinched and twisted the other nipple. Kathryn Janeway sweated and orgasmed. The alien did not let her rest. She replaced her large finger with her mouth. She sucked on Kathryn`s clit mercilessly. It hurt but soon Kathryn`s body started to respond to her. She came once more then twice more.

"I have had a bad hunt. Now i am frustrated. I need relief!" These were the last words Kathryn heard before she was whisked away by some invisible force. Her arms and legs were gently bound. Someone was talking to her but she could not quite hear what the words were. She felt safe and love but she was still naked...

 

Janeway jolted and sat up in Seven`s arms.

"Kathryn?"

"Seven? Where am i? Why am i naked?" She felt her whole body was aching and felt like she had just had an..."Oh my god! Seven, please i am sorry. Did i do something to you? Please be honest?"

"You mean have sex? No, captain. I believe you were having a nightmare about your experiences on the Ba`hat. Please do not concern yourself about me. I am well. It is you i am worried about. May i help you?" Janeway turned the bed side lamp on. There was no point in hiding anything. Seven had seen her naked. She has probably even seen her having an orgasm. It may have been in a dream but still it was the same thing.

 

Janeway told Seven everything, about her dreams, her fears and the things she left out from her report about her incident aboard the Ba`hat. She was still sitting in Seven`s arms but had put on her night dress. Seven rocked her from side to side as she listened to the gruesome sexual ordeal as Tam`ar raped her body over and over again. Seven slept on the bed next to Kathryn. She lay behind her embracing her protectively. Soon they both fell asleep. 

 

The following morning the USS Voyager arrived at the coordinates where the experiment was to take place. The crew were going to send the probe back through the "gateway," to their counterparts. With much hoping, luck, lots of science and modifications things would work out for them.


	9. Getting closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Successful probe launch through the rift brings new hope for the wayward captain and Astrometrics` officer.

ALTERNATE UNIVERSE

 

The engine room was full of activity as the crew calibrated and rechecked their sensors to ensure success of the daring mission. Captain Janeway prime stood beside her counterpart watching the activities. The two captains were brilliant engineers in their own right but at present they would rather leave things in the capable hands of the talented chief of engineering, B`Elanna Torres, and their frighteningly brilliant astrometrics officers, Seven of Nine. Janeway prime secretly wished for the success of their mission. She rarely believed in luck but since she arrived in this alternate universe, she noted that her thoughts tended to be heightened and when that happened whatever she wished for seemed to turn true.

"So, how did the dinner date go?" Alternate Janeway whispered in her counterpart`s ear. Janeway prime shot her counterpart a warning look but that did not seem to deter the other captain.

"I whispered so nobody heard me. Now, dish!"

"Here?"

"Where else?"

"Very well. We ate some lovely nutritional supplements, chatted and went to bed." Alternate Janeway gave her counterpart an indulgent look then sighed. 

"You better get laid before you return to your universe, buddy!" She patted her prime counterpart on the shoulder and left for the ready room. She paused, "Tell me all about it tomorrow morning before you leave for your universe!" Then she left Engineering for the ready room. Janeway prime looked at the woman`s retreating back and sighed. "Damn, you woman!" She muttered under her breath.

 

The probe was released from Voyager. It headed straight for the singularity of the artificial black hole created by Voyager`s deflector array. As soon as the probe had slipped through the opening in the region of space, the area remained open for thirteen seconds then it closed again showing no indication of its existence. The crew cheered and clapped. This could mean that inter dimensional travel may be possible. Thirty minutes later Voyager`s computers started receiving telemetry from the probe. 

 

PRIME UNIVERSE

 

The telemetry from the probe was really a message from the other star ship updating their colleagues of their attempts at opening space. They were still on the planet Sarnia, on an extended shore leave, according to Commander Chakotay who was Acting Captain. They also agreed to open the rift from their end since it was easier to do so from their location. The only outstanding issue was whose time were they to use. Finally the prime crew agreed to use a general timing such as "morning, afternoon or evening" rather than specific hours and minutes or seconds.

 

The rift was succesfully opened. Commander Tuvok, B`Elanna Torres and Ensign Harry Kim took off in the shuttle Sacajewea. As the tunnel opened in front of them, the trio could feel themselves easily easing through it for a few seconds, then they re emerged in normal space. The alternate star ship Voyager hovered above them, station keeping at the same coordinates the probe was sent through.

"Captain Janeway to shuttle Sacajewea. Respond!"

"This is the shuttle Sacajewea. We require assistance." Tuvok`s voice was heard. Alternate Janeway smiled at hearing the sound of her Old Friend`s voice, even though he was not really her old friend. She shook her head. Quantum mechanics always gave her headaches.

"Stand by." The captain said as she nodded at her security chief. He raised an eye brow at hearing "himself" speak. Tuvok beamed the Sacajewea into the hangar bay next to the prime Delta Flyer while the captains, both Seven of Nines, Tuvok, B`Elanna, Harry Kim and two security guards followed the group to the Hangar bay.

 

ALTERNATE UNIVERSE

 

Soon alternate Chell and some party-loving crew had quickly organized a party in the mess hall. The crew mingled with their alternate selves and inquired about lives of other crewmen and women. They found out that the alternate timeline was slightly ahead of the wayward Janeway and Seven`s timeline. Prime Janeway knew this because her counterpart had already been to the Alpha Quadrant. Currently she was on a diplomatic mission to visit friends they made on their first trip in the Delta Quadrant and possibly build Federation colonies.

 

During the party, prime Janeway sat on one of the couches next to her counterpart. She watched as the two Torres women debated heatedly over something. She turned around to see The Doctor talking with the two Seven of Nines while in another corner Harry was talking to his counterpart. She looked sharply at her counterpart when she felt a pinch on her arm.

"What?" Prime Janeway inquired.

"Her? Isn`t she beautiful?"

"Uh, yes, i agree. Voyager is a beautiful ship!" Prime Janeway said as she took a sip from her cup of coffee. Her counterpart pinched her again.

"No, silly. Her!" She pointed at prime Seven of Nine. Janeway prime followed the captain`s gaze and saw the young woman wearing her blue bio suit which brought out her eyes. The prime captain`s heart missed a beat as she looked at the woman for a few seconds. Seven looked beautiful as she smiled at something the Doctor had said.

"Are you going to do something about it, tonight?" Prime Janeway continued to look at the beautiful, smiling face.

"Definitely!" She answered with conviction.

"Glad to hear it!" Alternate Kathryn smiled into her glass of wine. She looked at her prime counterpart, who was still looking at the blonde woman, and smiled. 

"I can give you some pointers if you like..."

"Huh? Ah, no thanks but thanks for offering!" Prime Kathryn Janeway said. 

 

The two captains continued to drink their coffee and wine until prime Janeway decided to call it a night. The alternate captain noted that a few minutes later the prime Seven of Nine also left for the guest quarters.

"Interesting!" She said and had a broad smile on her face. She looked towards the Doctor and her wife. Alternate Seven looked at her with a smile. She raised an eye brow at the captain. Janeway raised an eye brow back at her. Then the women left for the captain`s quarters hand in hand.


	10. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janeway and Seven have a short, friendly chat before bed. Kathryn is still not ready to commit to Seven. What will the young woman do?

ALTERNATE UNIVERSE

 

Prime captain Janeway walked into the guest quarters on deck three and went straight into her room. She did her ablutions in preparation for bed. She sighed as she thought about the following day. The day when she was going home to her own universe, all the adventures she had been through in this universe will be left behind. `Well, not all of them,` she thought to herself. What would she do with her friend and astrometrics officer? Forget the whole flirting thing happened? Should she ignore the fact that the young woman held her together when she was falling apart? That she wrapped her in her arms in the darkest hour? 

 

Kathryn Janeway sat at the edge of the bed for a while longer then she put on her pink cotton night dress with tiny blue flowers on it. She liked the way the soft cotton material gently caressed her skin. It reminded her of a certain blonde. `No, she was not going to go there!` Kathryn lay on the bed, turned the bed side lamp off and closed her eyes. She wondered what the young woman was doing. Then sh heard someone walking in the outer room. Janeway tried to listen to determine what the younger woman was doing. The sounds of opening doors and moving furniture sounded so domestic and natural to her. She could easily picture them living together as a couple. It sounded so natural to Janeway then she let the gentle sounds lull her to sleep. 

"Captain, i apologize for disturbing you but i would like to use the bathroom."

"By all means. I thought you were going to stay at the party a bit longer?"

"I...do not enjoy large gatherings." Seven prime said and went into the bathroom. Kathryn smiled at her retreating back and closed her eyes once again.

 

Janeway`s instincts told her that the younger woman wanted to talk to her about something but Kathryn was not ready for what she knew Seven wanted to talk about. `You`ll never find out what she wants to say...` Her small voice said. 

"Good night, captain." Seven said as she was on her way out of the bathroom. She looked so adorable to Janeway in her blue and white soft cotton pajamas. Her blonde hair went all the way down her back.

"Are you going to bed now, Seven?" Kathryn asked.

"Not just yet. I wanted to inquire if you had a few minutes to show me something..." The blonde sounded unsure.

"Why don`t you sit on the bed?" Kathryn said as she sat up. She moved aside to give her friend some space.

 

So the two friends had a long chat about all sorts of things. Kathryn found herself opening herself up more to the young woman while Seven smiled more and told her about her fears and successes. That was the time Kathryn Janeway realized how deep their friendship had become. She made a promise to herself that she was going to have an open mind regarding having more than friendship with Seven of Nine, if the young woman would ever suggest it.

 

Seven had been wanting to initiate the discussion about the possibility of initiating a relationship but every time she sensed that the captain was not ready. It was getting frustrating to the young woman so much so that she just wanted to grab Janeway and make love to her. She knew` however, that doing so would cause more complications considering the recent ordeal Kathryn went through. So the Borg woman just gently took Kathryn`s hand, kissed it and softly told her that she loved the older woman. Kathryn`s smile was brilliant, one she would remember for a very long time.

 

The following day the Delta Flyer and the Sacajewea went through the gateway and back to their universe. Janeway was happy to be on her own ship. She was glad Commander Chakotay decided to have station keeping on the planet Sarnea 2 and organize the rescue.

 

During the staff meeting, Kathryn looked across the table where she saw her astrometrics officer look back at her with blue eyes. Janeway dropped her gaze and concentrated on her padd. Seven sighed. She knew the captain would never consider having a relationship with her now that she was back in command. `Or would she?` The young woman wondered. Seven had seen the other side of Janeway, the vulnerable side, the playful and flirty side of the older woman. She knew deep down that Kathryn was a warm passionate individual at heart. She only showed this side to those who were very close to her. Seven wanted to see that side again. Finally the ex drone decided to take matters into her own hands. She hoped that her idea, currently forming in her head, would not back fire and come back to slap her in the face.

 

Janeway was having the same old argument. She could not have another relationship. She already had a `girlfriend,` Voyager. She forced herself to look down on the padd`s screen in her hands. She wondered how much longer was she going to deny herself the joy of companionship. She remembered how happy her companion in the alternate universe was. Will she have the same happiness if she let the young woman in? Why was she afraid to listen to her heart? Should she do it?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcome. Please tell me what you think :)


End file.
